Random happenings
by SapphireXSerpent
Summary: [For Kit Thespian.] Where personalities clash and pairings arise. In other words, totally random, unconnected drabbles in the worlds of the FFVII compilation. 11 so far.
1. Hate

**AN: A simple somewhat Rufus/Yuffie drabble written as a prize for Kit Thespian. She had won a contest and requested this pairing in a drabble. Enjoy Kit!**

**Characters: Yuffie, Red XIII, and Rufus.**

**Pairings: Slight, _very slight, _Rufus/Yuffie.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rufus, Yuffie, Junon, Red XIII or FFVII, that would be Square-Enix.**

**Note: This chapter has been redone due to bad formatting.**

Yuffie scoffed at the Shinra posters as she walked through the streets of Junon with Red XIII. She

scowled at each passing one, looking into the eyes of Rufus Shinra.

Although...she couldn't help but notice how attractive he looked.

'Wait a second...' She quickly shook her head and hit herself. 'What am I thinking? I am the great ninja Yuffie! His family's responsible for the fall of Wutai...'

_Sephiross...SOLDIER...Shin-Ra...Makoro. Mia gami. Mia gami ahl!_

_Sephiroth...SOLDIER...Shinra...Mako Reactor. I hate it. I hate it all!_

She quickly tore at the poster on the wall, and ripped it to shreds.

"Yuffie, what's wrong?" Red asked, bounding over to her.

She looked down at him, then she looked up and beyond at all the walls covered in Shinra posters. Fire burned in her eyes and she bit her lip, until she tasted blood.

"Damn it..." She said quietly.

"Yuffie, we'd better get back to Cloud and the others." Red said, still staring at her.

"Yeah Red..." She said absently. She started walking back towards where Cloud was, Red at her heels, with one thought in mind.

'Shinra is going down.'

**AN: There you have it. Pretty pointless though, and barely Yuffie/Rufus. Tell me what you think Kit!**

**P.S. I might make this another drabble collection for all of FFVII, and not just the turks. They already have their own.**


	2. I think I

**AN: Second drabble in the collection.**

**Characters: Yuffie, and her thoughts, Tifa.**

**Pairings: Yuffentine...kinda...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII or DoC.**

**Warnings: Slight spoilers for DoC, but nothing big. Just a fangirl's interpretation.**

**Note: This chapter has been redone due to bad formatting.**

Yuffie flitted back and forth in Seventh Heaven. She kept calling Cloud's cell phone, asking,

"Where's Vincent? Where's Vincent? Have you found him yet?"

Tifa looked up, annoyed at the girl for running back and forth.

"Yuffie, stop running around like a chocobo with its head cut off and come help me."

Yuffie looked up and turned red at the thought of how ridiculous she must look.

"Come take this vase over there." Tifa said, pointing to a vase and then to a table at the other side of the bar.

"Sure Tifa."Yuffie said walking over to pick up the vase. All the while she kept thinking,

'Oh, is Vincent alright? Has Cloud found him yet? Where could he be?'

Yuffie bit her lip in frustration.

'Why was her mind always on Vincent? Why was she so worried about him?'

Then the answer hit her. She gasped, and dropped the vase. She didn't hear the shattering clash of the vase breaking, only her mind buzzing around one word.

_Love..._

**AN: Yeah, all the rumors, FMVs, screenshots, and spoilers are everywhere in the Yuffentine world. So...yeah..**


	3. Are you an angel?

**AN: 3rd drabble, 'cause I'm in a writing mood. Set right before AVALANCHE arrives in Junon for the first time.**

**Characters: Priscilla, Sephiroth.**

**Pairings: None**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII.**

**Note: Been redone due to bad formatting.**

She ran so fast down the streets of Junon, she didn't even notice him until she had ran straight into him.

She looked up into his face, and he looked down at her, reguarding her coldly. He pushed her aside and continued to walk down the street, as if nothing could hinder him from his goal.

She put her hands on her hips, then ran after him and tugged on his trenchcoat.

"Hey mister, aren't you gonna apologize?"

He turned around and gave her an annoyed look. He then stooped down to her eye level and looked at her. She stared at his bangs other than his face and saw how soft they looked. She reached out, mesmerized, but he quickly grabbed her small hand, and shook his head.

She looked to his side, and saw a sword of great length. Scared, she tried to take a step back, but his grip on her was strong.

She looked into his eyes. They were a piercing aquamarine. They were the prettiest eyes she had ever seen.

She slowly took in his other features. A face that looked as if it had been carved by holy itself.

She opened her mouth to ask a question that tugged at her mind.

"A-are you an angel?" She stuttered.

He gave her another piercing look and released his hold on her. He stood up and began to walk away, but not without giving his simple reply.

"I will be."

**AN: There you have it. I've actually been wanting to do this for awhile, and I'm okay with how it came out. My others are so much better though...**


	4. Too good of an opprotunity

**AN: 'Nother one. I sure have written alot...**

**Characters: Yuffie, Cait Sith, mention of Reeve.**

**Pairings: None**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII.**

**Note: Been redone due to bad formatting.**

Yuffie dangled her leg over the edge by her usual haunt on the Highwind.

She had already thrown up her previous meals and had nothing to keep herself busy with.

Cid wouldn't allow her in the contol room with the others, seeing as he was afraid she'd puke all over his precious technology.

She leaned back to lay on the cold metal serface of the floor while her worst enemy, boredom, took over.

"Hey Yufffffieee!" A voice over her screeched.

She sat up quickly, knocking the small robotic toy off his moogle.

"What the? Cait? What is your problem?" She said.

Cait tidied up his cape, and straightened his crown before grinning up at her and saying,

"It was too good of an opprotunity to pass up."

"Uh huh..." Yufie said, bored.

"Hey, you look bored!" Cait said.

'I have now officially declared Cait Sith Caption Obvious. Heh.' Yuffie thought.

"Why don't we go pick on Red XIII?" Cait finished.

Yuffie grinned at that, and said,

"Sure, because it's" And here Cait joined in with her,

"too good of an opprotunity to pass up."

Cait smiled up at her.

"C'mon, let's go!"

Yuffie nodded, and somewhere in Shinra HQ, a certain executive smiled.

**AN: Quite dull, but I think that Yuffie and Cait Sith would have been good friends who like to play jokes.**


	5. Do you believe?

**AN: Fifth drabble. Written for the _wonderful_ Tishannia, who is one of my best net-friends.**

**I had asked her what pairing she would like to see, and she said Aeriseph. For you, Tishannia.**

**Characters: Aeris, Sephiroth.**

**Pairings: Aeriseph**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII.**

**Note: Been redone due to bad formatting.**

"Do you believe in fate?" She asks him.

He does not reply, but keeps his back turned to her.

"Do you believe in chance?" She asks him.

He still stays silent.

"Do you believe...in love?" She asks him shyly.

He turns around, and looks deeply into her eyes.

She sees that they are full of sadness and longing, then, without warning, he kisses her. It was a

kiss full of longing, that told her he wanted everything she had, but could not get it. He releases

her and shamefully turns away.

And then, she realises he not only believes in all of those things, but is scared of them as well.

**AN: Heh heh. Tell me what you think. It's actually quite horrible, in my opinion.**


	6. The World of Sleep and Bloom

**AN: 6th drabble. A take on Sephiroth and the members of AVALANCHE being his puppets and/or toys.**

**Characters: All of AVALANCHE, Sephiroth.**

**Pairings: Slight Aeriseph**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII or anything from the world of FFVII.**

**Note: This drabble was _heavily _inspired by the song _Hotel California_.**

**Double note: Been redone due to bad formatting.**

He smiled slightly.

Night was always the best time.

When their minds were weak and easily broken into. When he could delve into their thoughts and manipulate them so very easily.

Hehad chosen a peaceful spot. Yet, somehow it held mystery, and something much darker. The sun was slowly setting, the courtyard was in bloom, and the sky was bursting with orange and red.

Yes, the world of sleep and dreams was undoubtebly beautiful.

He walked over to where the members of AVALANCHE sat on wicker chairs in front of a pond carved with stone, where the lilypads' flowers were blooming, withering, and blooming again.

The members were in a trance. Their eyes wide, yet misty with a far off look to them. Their shoulders stiff, making them move like robots. He looked them down.

Strife with his arrogant and cocky ways.

Wallace, who cares so much about the planet and his adopted daughter's future.

Tifa, the optimistic girl from Nibelheim.

The cetra, who's aim is to stop him and who he is fated to kill.

Nanaki, the intelligent being from Cosmo Canyon.

Cait Sith, the humorously weak machine.

Highwind, the swearing pilot.

The ninja, who's town he had crushed those many years ago.

And Valentine, a mysterious man who he slightly cocked his head at as he passed the stotic being.

He walked back to the cetra.

She did not look that special, yet he sensed the aura around her.

Suddenly, with a graceful spin, he sent the sakura flowers falling from the trees all around them.

They all stood up, and walked into the courtyard, all except for the cetra. He took her hand in his and guided her towards the others.

With a clap of his hands, elegant music began to play from the shadows of the strangeworld. The members started to slowly sway like they were being pushed by gentle breezes in the wind.

_In the middle of the courtyard, cool summer sweat._

_Some dance to remember, some dance to forget._

He placed his hand on her waist, and brought her hand up to his shoulder.

He looked intoher face, which bore no emotion, and she, with her pallid eyes and misted over face, looked up at him.

Her emerald eyes looked into his turquoise ones, and, suddenly, her eyes lost that far away look.

Her eyes became clear, and she now bore emotion. It was panic.

She blinked, and turned away, wretching her hand away from his, then began to run away. The others soon

snaped out of their trances as well, and began to run.

He looked towards the sky. The sun was setting in this world. Now, night was over in Gaia.

He looked to the AVALANCHE membersrunning into the horizon, and slowly disappearing. They were waking up. Their minds becomingon the alert.

Though, when night falls the next time, he will be there to meet them in their dreams.

_You can run away anytime you like,_

_But you'll never be free._

**AN: Wow...I'm stunned, and I'm the author...**

**Note: I would like to thank Tishannia, Kit Thespian for reviewing, and Pearie for reviewing every**

**drabble. Thanks guys!**


	7. At the Gold Saucer

**AN: 7th drabble. This is simply because I've had this for a long time and wanted to post something.**

Cloud:Riding in the gondola with Aeris.

Cid:Waging an all out war on a cigarette vending machine.

Tifa:Assisting Cid in the all out war on the vending machine in order to vent out her frustration of Cloud being with Aeris.

Barret: Trying to prove to Dio that his hands are not bigger than his head.

Aeris:Looking out at the shiny lights and wondering what the others are doing.

Yuffie:Trying to convince Vincent to dance with her.

Vincent:Plugging his ears and wondering why fate is so cruel to him.

Red XIII:Trying to 'accidentely' set Cait Sith on fire with his tail.

Cait Sith: Trying to fortune tell and wondering why he smells smoke.

**AN: So, yeah. The end. There should be another one posted in about 30 minutes. Review if you want**

**it out faster!**


	8. A flower for Vincent

**AN: 8th drabble. I'm so glad you all loved the 6th one. Anyways, after all that morbid and serious **

**stuffs, I thought you guys might appreciate some humor.**

**Characters: Vincent, Marlene, Yuffie, and the rest of AVALANCHE.**

**Pairings: None.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII, that would be Square-Enix.**

**Note: Been redone due to bad formatting.**

On the Highwind, a great celebration was taking place. After all, the defeat of the maniac who wanted to destroy the world is a big accomplishment, right?

Everyone in AVALANCHE and their families celebrated.

Cid and Barret were having a drinking competition while Tifa and Shera watched.

Yuffie was whispering and giggling with Marlene off to the side.

Cait Sith was busy attempting to grab a bobble hanging off of Red XIII's tail, while Red watched with rising

amusment at the cat's failure.

Cloud sat there with a dopey grin on his face, simply looking around at his happy comrads.

Alone in a dark corner, a stotic, dark man resided. He stood there staring off into space when a tug on his cape brought his attention to the little girl looking up at him. She smiled and held out...

a flower. A simple daisy that gently swayed.

He didn't move, and had a slightly confused look on his face. The little girl smiled wider at him.

"Mr. Valentine, Aunt Yuffie said you loved flowers!" She giggled.

Vincent shot a glare towards the young ninja, who looked as though she was about to fall down on the

floor, and laugh herself into conniptions.

He looked back towards Marlene, and held out his hand. She smiled wider and suddenly lunged out and wrapped her arms aroung his waist.

Vincent tensed, and looked again at Yuffie.

Her face had turned a dark shade of red and she was biting her lip to stop the outburst of hysterical laughter.

Then, the little girl let go and happily skipped off to where Barret and Cid were now so drunk out of their minds, that they had fallen over themselves and onto the floor in a dead faint.

Vincent then shot another 'death glare' at Yuffie, who had finally given in to the laughter and was nearly on the floor.

"Oh...Oh man...-laugh- that was...so..so worth it!" Yuffie spluttered out.

Vincent just shook his head. One day he'll get her back.

**AN: Aww! I found this one very cute! **


	9. Tifa's Cosplay for Cloud

**AN: Written for Freya Crescent II, another one of my net-friends. She requested a Cloti, so here it is.**

**Characters: Tifa, Cloud, and a random shopkeeper**

**Pairings: Slight Cloti, one-sided.**

**Note: This is based off of a doujinshi I read. It was in japanese so I didn't fully understand it, but...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII, that would be Square-Enix.\**

**Double Note: Been redone due to bad formatting.**

She stared at him. He stared back, though his eyes were still misted over. She frowned.

"Cloud...?" She asked. He didn't reply, unless you count a grunt.

"Cloud, please say something." She said, exasperated.

He stayed silent. Tifa bit her lip in frustration.

'I must make him talk! He has to snap out of this! What can I do...?'

She gently tapped her hand against her leg until she suddenly perked up and snapped her fingers.

"I know!" She exclaimed, causing Cloud to stir slightly.

"Hold on Cloud, I'll be right back!" She said, even though it was completely pointless seeing as how he probably couldn't even hear her.

She rushed into a clothing shop, and was greeted by an overly enthusiastic female shopkeeper.

"Welcome to Some Random Shop! I'm Random Shopkeeper, but you can call me RSK!" She yelled with a smile that was WAY too big.

"Uhh...Hi," Tifa said, eyebrows raised.

"I'm looking for a specific outfit. Do you have any red material?"

RSK nodded, still with that creepy smile.

"You bet your boat we do!" She said.

Tifa took a step back. This woman was too..._cheery_. RSK took out a scarlet material and showed it to Tifa.

"Will this do?" She asked.

"Sure...Do you have anything that I could use to make a mantle?" Tifa replied.

The woman's smile lessened.

"You mean, to make a cape?" She said.

Tifa nodded.

"And I'll need some tin foil."

RSK frowned, thank god.

"Why don't you just save yourself the trouble of making the cape, and just buy one?"

"Oh...Yeah, I'll do that." Tifa said.

Tifa scanned the rows of shelves stacked high with clothing, and found just what she was looking for.

A pair of black pants, including black turtleneck, a pair of brown boots, and a cape complete with mantle.

After firmly glueing tin foil to the boots, and putting on the outfit, Tifa looked just like some cheap Vincent

Valentine cosplay ripoff. All she needed was a gun. Oh well, a piece of tubing shaped like an 'L' would have

to do.

After taking a full 10 minutes to 'march' back to where Cloud was in the hospital, she stood right in front of him. Changing her voice to make it sound as manly as she could, she began,

"Cloud, it is I, Vincent Valentine. Angstmuffin extrordinare who was to caught up on a chick to realise I was locked in a box for thirty years. I also suffer from OCD, depression, and any other word that has to do with pain and suffering." Tifa bowed for effect.

Cloud did nothing. Just sat there with a dumb look on his face.

Tifa frowned. She then proceeded to crash around the room pointing the small 'tube gun' at household objects such as a lamp or toaster and pretending to shoot them.

She looked at Cloud. Nothing. She stomped over to Cloud.

"Laugh damn it!" she shrieked.

Cloud still, you guessed it, did nothing.

Tifa looked down at her garb.

'Maybe this wasn't the right outfit to use.' She thought.

Slamming the 'tube gun' down on a nearby table, she proceeded to walk out of the door.

"Be right back!" She called.

In Some Random Shop, RSK stood with a huge smile on her face as Tifa entered, still wearing the Vincent costume.

"Get me some black leather." She called, on her way to the dressing rooms.

RSK pulled a long black leather jacket down from a nearby shelf.

When Tifa returned, she asked,

"Will this do?"

Tifa's face broke into a grin and said,

"That's perfect! Do you have some pants to go with it?"

RSK skimmed the shelves and found just what she was looking for.

"Here!" She said.

Tifa's grin grew wider.

Putting these on, with matching boots of course, she looked somewhat like her enemy, Sephiroth.

'Now, just for the hair...' Turning to RSK, she stated

"I'll need a silver wig, some hair gel, and the words 'Gravity-defying bangs'."

Ten minutes later, she emerged from the shop with her hands on her hips. RSK waved to her and called,

"I'll see you in about eleven minutes!"

Walking through the streets, people either skittered with fear away from her, or called,

"Hey, the idiot cosplay convention is in Midgar, not Mideel!"

Grabbing a stick she found along the way, she entered the building where Cloud was.

Upon seeing this 'Sephiroth' his eyes widened somewhat, but otherwise he stayed where he was.

"Oh come one!" Tifa yelled, exasperate.

"Why won't you talk?" She shouted, moving to grip the front of his shirt. Then, a sudden idea came to her mind. Without warning, she kissed him. He did not struggle, he did not move, he just...sat there.

Upon his release, she looked at him. Nothing. Still that gazeless stare.

"What the hell? You were just kissed by Sephiroth! Move, speak, do something for the love of god!" Tifa screeched.

She didn't even brother looking at him, and just left. She'd give this one more shot.

'This one ought to work.' She thought.

Upon entering the shop RSK simply said

"What color now?"

Tifa creased her forehead.

"Pink. A pink sundress." RSK nodded and scurried off to find one. She returned carrying one and Tifa then said,

"I'll need a red mini jacket, and some brown clunky boots."

While RSK ran off to carry out the

order, she called,

"Coplay convention for one, eh?" Tifa was not amused.

Coming back with the requested

items, she placed them in front of Tifa. After changing, Tifa asked,

"Could you possibly braid my hair?"

Ten minutes and more 'Gravity-Defying Bangs' action, Tifa was out of the store and walking back towards

Cloud.

She saw that Cloud had bent his head, and was either asleep or in deep thought. Most likely asleep.

Tifa went over and gently touched his cheek, tilting his head up towards her. His eyes opened. When Cloud

saw Tifa-Aeris, his eyes widened, and his mouth went slightly agape. Reaching out his hand towards her

face he choked out,

"...Ris...?" Tifa's heart plummeted. He responded to Aeris, but not her. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Don...cry...Ris..." Cloud muttered, before his head lolled to the side, apparently asleep.

"Don.. ..cry..." Tifa straightened up a bit and said,

"If you can make it, so can I...So can I..."

_End..._

**AN: Oh god, this was agonizing to write. I just wanted to sleep the whole time I was writing it. It's 12:31 here, I feel terrible. So tired. Now, must go to sleep. Anyway, I hope you liked this one Freya. Please, please review.**


	10. Zack and Sephiroth Argue

**AN: Everyday, I have to get up at 7:00 AM and water the flowers in my backyard. I hate doing this, but it gives me alot of time to think about my fanfics. I had thought of this one, and reviewed it many times to see what it'd be like. Maybe you'll enjoy it.**

**Characters: Zack, Aeris, and Sephiroth**

**Pairings: Zack/Aeris**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII, that would be Square-Enix.**

**Note: Set pregame.**

**'Nother note: Been redone due to bad formatting.**

"Aww, c'mon Seph, you'll love her!" Zack pleaded, giving Sephiroth big eyes.

Sephiroth reguarded him blankly.

"No." He said.

"But-"Zack started but was cut off.

"I said no. Now leave me alone." Sephiroth attempted to walk away, but Zack caught his arm.

"Seph, this is the girl of my dreams! You have to meet her!" Zack whined.

"Zack, I have no interest in seeing some scantily clad woman with an obsession for black leather." Sephiroth said, starting to get annoyed.

Zack raised his eyebrows and looked Sephiroth up and down.

"I think that'd be _your_ dreamgirl, mate. Besides, she's a flowergirl and wears too _much _for my taste." Zack said.

Sephiroth scoffed.

"Nonsense. Flowers don't grow in the slums."

"Ahh, but she can make them grow." Zack said proudly.

"Impossible." Sephiroth thought back to somethings Hojo, foolish man, had said.

_'Ah yes. The Cetra, bright little beings that flitt around and smell the flowers. Idiots, I say, but they _

_hold a great power..._

_Secretary, take those flowers of your desk! They remind me of something I need and _

_don't have. Incompetent turks..._

_The Promised Land, a place of great power, beauty, and...flowers. Damn.'_

Maybe he _would_ go.

"Okay, fine Zack. Let's go." Zacked grinned wide.

"Yay."

Sephiroth instantly got a 'WTF?' look on his face.

"Did you just say 'yay'? Please say no." Zack grinned wider.

"I did. Yay. Yay. Yay."

"Let me guess, your girlfriend taught you this?" Sephiroth asked.

Zack nodded, still grinning.

"Okay." Sephiroth nodded, wide eyed.

"I've changed my mind. I'm not going." He turned and began to walk away.

Zack's face fell.

"But Seph!" And he ran after him, determined to get him to come.

**AN: Done, and done. No much else to say really. Review please!**


	11. AC word play!

**AN: It's been awhile, but I'm back. Now, to get to writing...This is for Lady Lilliana, for without her **

**-ahem- knowledge, I wouldn't have been able to write this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII or AC, that would be Square-Enix.**

**Characters: Marlene, Yazoo, Loz, and Kadaj**

**Pairings: None**

**Note: Been redone due to bad formatting.**

"Yazoo, I think it's time you went and got the little Stigma brats." Kadaj said absently, looking at the materia

greedily.

Yazoo, sitting on a nearby stone ledge and staring at the ground, ignored him and thought that he

shouldn't talk, seeing as how he was a brat himself.

Marlene observed their conversation, whilst clinging to Loz.

Yazoo, Kadaj, and Loz...they were such strange names. Suddenly thinking back to a time when Tifa had taken her to a department store. At a cafe...

"Yazoo...?" She said cautiously.

He looked up at her with baleful eyes. They glinted a bright white when he said

"Yes?"

Marlene bit her lip, nervous, and said,

"How did you...get your name?"

Yazoo looked up at the night sky.

"Mother gave it to me...Why?" He murmured.

"Oh...I just wanted to see if you knew that a Yazoo is a type of milkshake."

Loz, who happened to be staring off into space, misunderstood her. "Did you say Yazoo has milkshakes?"

Kadaj, hearing what he thought was a _dirty_ conversation, laughed.

"Yazoo has milkshakes?"

Yazoo got an annoyed look on his face and whispered,

"I am not a woman..." Loz shook his head mockingly.

"Oh no, we didn't say that. It's just that you fight from long range, have long hair, and speak like a girl, that's all."

Leaning down closer to Marlene he whispered, "And he looks like one too."

Unfortunately, Yazoo's supersonic hearing picked up what he had said and scowled.

"I don't have to take this. I'll go get the brats." Yazoo stalked off and got into the truck they had hijacked.

Kadaj, deciding to go out on a limb, called,

"Hey Yazoo, PMSing are we?"

That crossed the line.

Loz and Marlene heard the gunshots and saw a very disgruntled Kadaj come back.

" He shot at me! Yazoo is such a sissy."

Looking up at Loz practically hugging Marlene, he said,

"Yeah, and you are too. Now, for the materia..."

Marlene looked up at Loz.

"Loz, is 'Loz' a shortened name?" He looked down at her.

"I wouldn't know..." Marlene cocked her head at him.

"I think it's short for Lawrence."

Loz got a 'broken mirror' look on his face and Kadaj couldn't contain his laughter.

Word play was so much fun...

**AN: Don't flame me! Just know, I love Yazoo. I just got AC for my birthday and wanted to do a drabble for it. **

**Sorry for any OOCness. And Lilliana, does this ring any bells? You know, from the forum?**


End file.
